looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Guys in the Acres
New Guys in the Acres is a half-hour crossover special between The New Looney Tunes Show and Regular Show, airing as an episode of the latter. Plot After Mordecai and Rigby ended up taking the wrong turn at Albuquerque, the guys, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and Eileen end up at Acme Acres, where they first meet the Looney Tunes and started to have the most crazy adventure of their life. However, this adventure turned out to be a nightmare dreamed by Benson. Characters *Mordecai (voiced by J.G. Quintel) *Rigby (voiced by William Salyers) *Benson (voiced by Sam Marin) *Skips (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Pops (voiced by Sam Marin) *Muscle Man (voiced by Sam Marin) *Hi Five Ghost (voiced by J.G. Quintel) *Eileen (voiced by Minty Lewis) *Mr. Maellard (voiced by David Ogden Stiers, cameo in the beginning) *Thomas (mentioned) *Margaret (mentioned) *CJ (mentioned) *Death (mentioned) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen, guest star) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen, guest star) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett, guest star) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Henery Hawk (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings, guest star) *Cool Cat (voiced by Jim Cummings, guest star) *Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Babbit and Catstello (voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively, guest stars) *Hubie and Bertie (voiced by Bob Bergen, guest star) *Goofy Gophers (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, guest stars) *Squeaks the Squirrel (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, guest star) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie, guest star) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle, guest star) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle, guest star) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong, guest star) *Aoogah (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah, guest star) *Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille, guest star) *Granny (voiced by June Foray, guest star) *Miss Prissy (voiced by Tress MacNeille, guest star) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West, guest star) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen, guest star) *Colonel Rimfire (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Bunny and Claude (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively, guest stars) *Witch Hazel (voiced by June Foray, guest star) *Rocky and Mugsy (voiced by Jim Cummings and Frank Welker, respectively, guest stars) *Gossamer (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, guest star) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler, guest star) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille, guest star) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman, guest star) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West, guest star) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius, guest star) *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie, guest star) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo, guest star) *Calamity Coyote (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Little Beeper (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer, guest star) *Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey, guest star) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively, guest stars) *Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen, guest star) *Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille, guest star) *Ralph T. Guard (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively, guest stars) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner, guest star) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by , guest star) *Rita (voiced by Bernadette Peters, guest star) *Runt (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) *Minerva Mink (voiced by , guest star) *Steven Spielberg (voiced by Frank Welker, guest star) Quotes *"(to Mordecai and Rigby) Shh. Be vewy,'' vewy'' quiet. I'm hunting wabbits" - Elmer Fudd. *"Ehh... (takes a bite of his carrot) What's up, doc?" - Bugs Bunny. ---- *"(hitting Foghorn and Barnyard with a baseball bat) Ahh, shut up! Sorry about that. But you guys have made me angry" - Skips. *"That's okay, boy. After all, I say, I say... After all, I eventually got used to that chicken hawk beating me up" - Foghorn Leghorn. ---- *"(seeing Rigby with a white stripe) Ooh la-la. Another boy skunk came to love moi (tries to kiss him)" - Fifi La Fume. *"Whoa, Rigby. You're in trouble with a skunk again? Oh, well. At least it's a female. And it seems that she likes you" - Mordecai. *"Stop talking!" - Rigby. *"(to Rigby) Non, mon dearest. You stop talking and give moi a keez!" - Fifi La Fume. *"Ugh! No! Get away from me! I'm not interested in dating any skunks! Besides that, I'm too old for you" - Rigby. *"(to Mordecai) He's shy, non?" - Fifi La Fume. ---- *"(to Hi Five Ghost) You know who else says beep-beep? My mom! (Wakko then hits him in the face with a mallet) Hey, bro! That was just a joke!" - Muscle Man. *"Really? Making jokes about your own mother? That's depressive!" - Dot Warner. *"(to Dot Warner) No! You're depressive! (gives high five to Hi Five Ghost)" - Muscle Man. *"(to Muscle Man) Hey! You can't talk to our sister like that!" - Yakko Warner. *"Yeah!" - Wakko Warner. *"(to Wakko Warner) Look who's talking, food-munching puppy boy!" - Muscle Man *"I may be a muncher. But I'm also... a fighter! (he smacks Muscle Man with his mallet)" - Wakko Warner. *"Well, well, well. A green-skinned man and a ghost with a hand on top of his head are doing discrimination" - Police Officer. *"What?! But I was only kidding!" - Muscle Man. *"Stick 'em up! You're under arrest!" - Police Officer. *"(while he and Hi Five Ghost are carried away by the Police Officer) What?! No! No! Nooo! I don't want to go to prison!" - Muscle Man. ---- *"(while doing a duet together, singing) Humans ain't what they seem to be! They don't mean that much to me! No, not much at all. But when it's dark and quiet. I try hard to find it. But I dream of home! Then I won't have to roam! Someone to feed me and put me to bed! And scratch me just so on top of my head! But I ain't gonna love 'em! Not gonna answer that call! Cuz' humans don't mean that much to me! No, not much at all!" - Rita and Rigby. ---- *"(to Eileen) So... You came from a place that is far away from here?" - Lola Bunny. *"That's right. We were supposed to go on vacation in Florida. But then we took a wrong turn to this place, and that's where we met the Looney Tunes. Including you" - Eileen. ---- *"(Popeye accent) Oh, this soda's deliskous. I'm going to saves me goil. Now let's get this show on the road" - Rigby. *"(wiggling arms like Olive Oyl) Oh, Rigby! Save me! Save me!" - Eileen ---- *"(when he wakes up from his nightmare) Ahhhhhhhh! Oh my gosh! What was I doing? (he then glares at the TV) Ugh! This is the last time I see the Looney Tunes marathon. (turns red in the face) At night! (turns off the television, then sighs) It always makes me have that nightmare" - Benson. ---- *"(after the closing credits) That's all, folks!" - Mordecai and Rigby. *"Hey! Th-th-th-that's my line!" - Porky Pig. *"It's everybody else's line, Porky" - Rigby. Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to . *This is the sixth full-length crossover between two Cartoon Network shows. The other ones were the Johnny Bravo segment Bravo Dooby-Doo (crossover with the Scooby-Doo franchise), the Codename: Kids Next Door episode The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door (crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), the Steven Universe episode Say Uncle (crossover with Uncle Grandpa), The New Looney Tunes Show segment The Looney Mystery (crossover with the Scooby-Doo franchise) and the Teen Titans Go! episode TTG v PPG (crossover with [[w:c:powerpuffgirls:The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|the 2016 The Powerpuff Girls reboot]]). **This is also the fourth full-length Cartoon Network crossover involving a Warner Bros. Animation property. *This episode is considered non-canon in both shows. *This is possibly the first time Regular Show characters were animated in a more fluid, lifelike movement to match the animation style with The New Looney Tunes Show characters, due to the special being animated by Film Roman and Yowza! Animation in Canada. The Regular Show characters occasionally make almost extremely cartoonish WB poses and expressions, making them amazingly off-model, sometimes even throughout the entire special. The Regular Show characters were also redesigned to match the art style of the show as well. **However, Benson appears with his original design when he wakes up from his nightmare. This is the only scene produced by the proper Cartoon Network Studios staff and animated at its proper Korean studio Saerom Animation. *The scene close to the end of the episode where Rigby drinks some soda to power himself up and rescue Eileen is a reference to Popeye shorts, in which Popeye often rescues his love Olive Oyl by powering himself up with spinach. **In addition, Eileen is even animated like Olive, and Rigby's speech resembles that of Popeye's. Gallery mordecai_in_looney_tunes_art_style.png|Mordecai. rigby_in_looney_tunes_art_style.png|Rigby. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Half-hour specials Category:Crossovers